To FulFill A Prophecy
by samijackson
Summary: Percy always knew he was different. He dreamed of a castle greater than Hogwarts. Of speaking dragons,which were unusuall for the wizard world, of a sword in stone and a feeling of great frindship and even deeper love. OOC PERCY! will maybe be slash


**Hi guys. This is my first Harry Potter story. I hope you like it**

 **A/N: English is not my native language so when yo find any mistakes please tell me**

 **Fandom: Harry Potter, Merlin (TV-Series)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the BBC**

 **Main Character: Percy Weasley**

 **Timeline: During the Goblet of fire**

 **Important Information: Percy will be a year younger, so he will be in his seventh year while the golden trio will be in their fourth year and Fred and George in their sixth year**

 **Warning: Will maybe become a slash fic, OOC PERCY!**

 **Pairings: Don´t know yet**

 **Summary: Percy always knew he was different. He dreamed of a castle greater than Hogwarts. Of speaking dragons,which were unusuall for the wizard world, of a sword in stone and a feeling of great frindship and even deeper love.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Dream sequence**_

 _Percy stood infront of a round table. None of the seats at the table were occupied. Suddely he heard a voice inside his head...Young Warlock...your time has come...Your king slowly remembers as his knights do...they search for you...The two sides of the same coin must reunite...the prophecy must be fufilled...Find the sword and you and your king will save this world_

Percy woke up from his sleep with a gasp. He put his face in his hands. His head hurt like it usually did after such a dream. It was always the same one. They started in his fourth year in always felt to real. He never told anyone about them. It scared him but at the same time he felt relieved and he could not explain why.

The opening bang of his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Morning Percy" greeted him Ginny his youngest sibling and only sister. "Mom said you should come downstairs for breakfast, after that we are going with Harry and Hermione to Hogsmead to get school supplies" she told him with a small smile on her face

"Right, I am coming downstairs with you" he told her still a bit distracted and got out of his bed and followed her downstairs.

Ginny noticed something changed about her brother in the last three years and she wasn´t the only one. Everybody of the Weasley Family noticed and at school. He wasn´t as much as focused on his grades and was more outgoing. He smiled more and was always happy to help another student with his studies. Magic was scarily easy for Percy. He was always smart but magic came natural for him. A funny thing was that Percy was often distracted and with that got more clumsy.

His appearance changed,too. His eyes got even more blue. His red hair got darker it almost looked black and he let it grow a bit, to above his shoulders. He grew a bit, he was taller than her and Ron, but Fred and George, even if they were younger, outgrew him. He wasn´t muscled like a Quidditch player, he was more slender but not too thin.

"Ginny, what are you thinking about?" asked Percy

"Ah...nothing important. I hope mom made pancakes"she told him as they reached the kitchen

As they sat down she noticed all of her brothers, Harry and Ron allready on their seats at the table putting Pancakes and bacon on their plattes. So she quickly sat down next to Harry and pulled Percy between her and Bill who came to visit during their holidays.

"Percy, honey you look really pale. Are you feeling ill ?" asked their mother in a worried tone and a concerned look on her face. With that everybody was looking at Percy whom cheeks were tinted a light pink because of the attention.

"Just a headache. It will go away soon" reassured her Percy with a small but warm smile on his face.

"If you are feeling too ill, you can stay here and I will get your school supplies for you" told him Charlie, who just got back from Rumania to spend a bit time with all of his siblings.

"You don´t need to. I am going to meet with Penny, Pansy and Theo while we are at Hogsmead" explained Percy to him with an excited smile on his face.

"Bloody Hell...I still cannot belief you are friends with Slytherin" told him Ron with funny look on his face.

"Language Ronald" hissed Molly Weasley with a glare to her youngest son.

"Yes, but It really is unusuall for a Gryffindor to be friends with slytherins" said Hermione

"It doesn´t that they are bad people only because they are Slytherin. Being a Slythering does not make you a death eater" explained Percy with a frown of his face.

"Percy is right " said Arthur Weasley" and you have other things to worry about then Percy being friends with Slytherin students and now get ready we are leaving in 15 minutes"

With that everyone left the table to change out of their PJ´s.


End file.
